1. Field
The following description relates to a method, apparatus, and system for measuring a propagation of a shear wave by using an ultrasound transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastography technologies have been used to help make a medical diagnosis, for example, to measure mechanical properties of biological tissue, such as elasticity. Generally, the elastography technologies are additional features of conventional imaging aspects, such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) or ultrasound waves, and are executed by medical imaging systems. In this regard, elastography gives additional clinical information to a doctor, thus helping the doctor to make a diagnosis.